Cinnamon Breath Spray
'Cinnamon Breath Spray '''is the second episode of [[Livin' With The Squid|''Livin' With the Squid]]. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Seavivor Host (cameo) *Don the Whale (cameo) *Health Inspector Yellowtail (cameo) *Store Keeper (cameo) *Breath Spray Monster Plot Patrick becomes obsessed with cinnamon breath spray and can't stop using it. Story SpongeBob had been relaxing in his room, watching television. "Hello there and welcome back to the season finale of Seavivor! Only two contestants left, Don The Whale and Health Inspector Yellowtail! There's only one challenge left and our contestants are tied. Who will win the ten million dollars? Find out now!" an orange fish called out. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! "SpongeBob! HELP ME! SpongeBob!" Patrick screamed off-screen. "Oh no! Patrick!" SpongeBob gasped and rushed to his room. "Patrick! What's wrong?!" he asked, worriedly. "Oh hey, SpongeBob. Nothing's wrong. What made you think that?" Patrick asked. "You were screaming my name," said SpongeBob. "Oh, that was just because I was bored. I'm in no trouble at all," Patrick explained. "Well, now you made me miss the last part of Seavivor! It was the last challenge! I was about to see who would win the ten million dollars! I mean, co- Oh, Patrick! Your breaths stinks!" SpongeBob shouted. "Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Patrick questioned. "Just stop talking!" SpongeBob said, holding his nose. "But I need someone to talk to!" Patrick said. "Go talk to Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted. "Okay!" Patrick shouted, walking downstairs to Squidward, who had been eating a sandwich. "Squidward! Does my breath stink?" Patrick asked. "Gah! Yes, it stinks, Patrick! Now go away!" Squidward shouted. "But what am I supposed to do, Squiward?!" Patrick asked as he began to panick. "Buy some breath spray! Now get out of here!" Squidward yelled, kicking Patrick out of the house. "Rude," Patrick muttered, walking into the store. "Hi, I'm looking for something to make my breath smell better," Patrick said. "Geez, your breath really does stink! Here, try this. It's cinnamon flavored," the store keeper suggested, holding out a small cannister of cinnamon breath spray. "Wow, thanks!" said Patrick, grabbing the breath spray and running out of the store with it. "Hey, you have to pay for that, you know! Oh, forget it," the store keeper muttered to himself. Patrick sprayed a whole bunch of the cinnamon breath spray in his mouth. "Mhm, this stuff tastes great!" he said, spraying even more of the breath spray into his mouth. He then ran back in the house into the lounge, where SpongeBob and Squidward were watching television. "Who will win the ten million dollars? Find out now!" the orange fish called out. "SpongeBob! SQUIDWARD!" Patrick shouted, running into the TV and knocking it over. "Oh come on!" Squidward and SpongeBob complained. "Guys, smell my breath!" Patrick shouted. "Okay, I guess it does smell better now," SpongeBob said, trying to be positive. "Oh, well then you maybe you try some!" Patrick grinned, spraying the cinnamon breath spray. "Patrick, you moron! You're supposed to use that in moderation!" Squidward shouted. Suddenly, the puff of breath spray formed into a monster. "Patrick, how dare you overuse me! I am meant to be used in moderation!" the breath spray monster screamed. "That's what I said!" Squidward complained. "Shut up! Now, overusing me is the second worst thing you can do to me!" the breath spray monster growled. "What's the first worst thing you can do?" asked Patrick. "Using me right after oral sex," the breath spray monster muttered. "What's that mean?" Patrick aksed. "The whole word?" the breath spray monster asked. "No, the not the whole word. Just part of it," Patrick said. "Well, sex is when a man sticks his-" the breath spray monster began to explain but was interupted by Patrick. "No, that one. I meant oral," Patrick said. "...Whaetever. NOW, I WILL COMPLETELY ELIMINATE THIS HOUSE!" the breath spray monster screamed. "Not if I count help it!" Patrick shouted, making a gigantic fart, completely destroying the breath spray monster. SpongeBob and Squidward cletched their stomachs in disgust. "I think I preferred it better when the house was taken over by the breath spray monster..." SpongeBob said as he passed out. Trivia *This episode is based on how Travis (the show's creator) used to always use cinnamon breath spray for no reason in sixth grade. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment